A conventional data storage device may include a hard disk drive. The hard disk drive may include a disk. However, with the advent of higher and higher capacity, areal density is increased. In some instances, the head now has a lower fly height. The lower fly height can increase the chance of head disk interference, lube depletion, and pivot grease wear. Furthermore, high operating temperature may impact the writer and reader element of the head. In addition, constant usage of the hard disk drive may inevitably wear out the heads of the hard disk drive, leading to performance issues and data loss. Similarly, if the conventional data storage device includes a solid state memory, excessive workloads on the solid state drive can also lead to significant and premature wear due to detrimental write amplification.